


Omoide to chou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Presents, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Years Later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Miró al cordón del celular, la pequeña mariposa que había sido allí desde casi cinco años, y no puso evitar de pensar a los viejos días.Era tan estúpido, cuando era un adolescente.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Omoide to chou

**Omoide to Chou**

**(Recuerdos y una mariposa)**

Hikaru miró a su móvil y sonrió.

¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado?

Días, semanas, años… nada parecía haber cambiado, no por él.

Kota era siempre el mismo.

Miró al cordón del celular, la pequeña mariposa que había sido allí desde casi cinco años, y no puso evitar de pensar a los viejos días.

Era tan estúpido, cuando era un adolescente.

Era seguro que Kota iba a amarlo, un día, que pusieran ser feliz juntos, que pusieran construir una relación y vivirla como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Tan tonto que era.

Se recordaba de ese día. Estaban volviendo a los dormitorios, y Hikaru había visto la pequeña mariposa en un escaparate.

Se había parado, la había mirado fijo, casi fascinado por sus detalles, la destreza en el utilizo de los colores, las pequeñas alas que parecían listas para volar, cada pequeño particular que la hacían parecer hermosa por él.

Había pensado que fuese una cosa de chica ser atraído por algo tan estúpido, y había mirado hacia Kota, avergonzado, listo para volver a los dormitorios.

El mayor no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Le había sonriso, entrando en la tienda antes que Hikaru lo pusiera parar, y había comprado el cordón, dándolo a Hikaru con una sonrisa tímida.

Hikaru lo había adjuntado a su móvil y estaba allí ahora también, un poco ruinado, pero hermoso como era aquel entonces.

Ese día, Kota le había dicho de su relación con Kei.

Hikaru recordaba de haber llorado esa noche, cuando Kota se había acostado, cuando no lo podía oír.

Y había llorado el día siguiente y lo siguiente, y así hasta que no había terminado las lágrimas.

Luego, se había acostumbrado.

Claro, llevó algún tiempo. Llevó tiempo para olvidar el odio que sentía por Kei, y también el amor que sentía por Yabu.

Pero se había acostumbrado.

Y ahora, años después, podía decir de ser casi feliz con sus recuerdos.

Tenía la amistad de Kota y Kei, tenía sus sonrisas, su felicidad, y no podía evitar de pensar que si estaba así que las cosas debían ser, pues le podía aceptar por como eran.

Porque aún tenía esa mariposa, y el recuerdo de un amor que lo había hecho sentir en paraíso.

Ese recuerdo, eso amor... nunca iban a desaparecer.


End file.
